Forbidden Lovers of the Moon Kingdom
by Cutiepie83
Summary: How did Serenity and Endymion meet? How did they fall in love? During the Silver Millenium, really cute, S/E moments. Hope everybody likes it.
1. Birthday wishes

As her mother's amazing fireworks show ended with a brilliant display of colors, shapes, and deafening booms, the 14 year old princess of the moon, Serenity, isn't out watching the display with everyone else, a much simpler beauty that of earth has captured her undivided attention. Even after years of starring at the swirling blues and greens she never tired of simply looking at the earth. Dreaming about what she would find there if she actually got up the nerves to go there, just once, maybe…

"Serenity?" The soft voice of Mercury sounds behind her. "Serenity, why are you up here by yourself? Aren't you enjoying your birthday party?" She sounded hurt. Serenity could understand why she felt that way, especially since her, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus had all been working on the party preparations for months. Serenity sighed, duty calls. She turns to Mercury and walks to her and hugs her, squeezing her slim figure and crinkling her blue dress that coincided perfectly with her hair and eyes.

"No, I love my party, I just danced a little too much and when the fireworks started I wanted a better view. Everyone's so tall, or at least, taller than me. I wanted to see them without having to jump around like an idiot." They both laugh.

"That's understandable, are you tired, I can take you back to your room. Nobody will mind." She nods and the two girls walk, down a long distant hallway.


	2. Hiding in roses

In the middle of a vast, seemingly unending garden there sat a lone figure, lying in a bed of roses. The full moon illuminated the figure, a boy with jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes. The man was Endymion, crown prince of the earth. To why he was lying in a field 3 hours outside the palace no one but he could answer.

"Endymion, where in the world have you been? And why in the world are you sitting in flowers? Getting in touch with your more feminine side?" The soft laugh of Kunzite, Endymion's best friend and one of the four generals that guarded earth and Endymion. Endymion laughed with him, perhaps it was a little crazy, but he loved full moons and lying in the roses with their soft fragrance looking at the moon seemed to put him to ease. Made him dream of love, life, and a different future, if he was allowed to marry whom he wished instead of who would empower his political standing.

"Hiding from you and the rest of my prison guards. Where are they by the way?" The prince smirked ay his guard.

"Is that it just hiding from us? Or is there a certain pair of women you're avoiding?" Mentioning Beryl and Endymion's mother was right on target.

"Don't remind me please. Just help me get back in without either of them seeing me?" The two men laughed and started walking the palace, the full moon shining brightly in the distance.


	3. Time for Action

Maybe if I just went down for a minute just to see it, not talking to anybody… no that wouldn't work, then I would want to stay. What if I took Venus or someone with me? No that would never happen. Stupid rules!! Serenity was quite a sight. Pacing back and forth stomping her little foot in frustration. The desire to go to earth was eating up Serenity. Why did it have to be forbidden? Nothing else was. Just what she actually wanted. Serenity laughed at herself.

"Maybe I am spoiled" she thought to herself. The one thing in the universe that's absolutely forbidden is the one thing she desires most. Would that desire fade if she did go, if she got what she wanted? She didn't think so. Going to earth seemed, right, like it was necessary, like something was calling her, waiting till she came. Oh no Mars is right, I am going crazy! Serenity walked out to her balcony and sat on the cold hard stone. She looked out to the always full vision of earth. The blues she so dreamed of, the greens like nothing she had ever seen. Colors were different on the moon. Everything shone with brilliancy. To an outsider it was the most magnificent beauty in the galaxy. For the god's sake she even shone!! But to her, the simpler, iridescent swirls of color on the earth were far more appealing. If only there was a way for her to be there.

"Serenity?" A small knock came to the door. "May we come in your highness?" Venus's voice was just loud enough to be heard through the thick white doors.

"Of course! Since when haven't you been?" They all came in with a laugh. Serenity hoped of the ledge of the balcony and went to greet her lifelong friends. They were all chosen at the age of five to be her guardians. No one said they had to be friends. But they all instantly fell in love with each other. Though they bickered to no end, it was the bickering of sisterhood.

"How did you like you party?!" Squealed Venus before anyone else could even open their mouths. Serenity laughed and answered in an equally excited voice.

"I absolutely love it!! You guys should through all the parties from now on! I swear I think I ruined the shoes I had on from dancing so much." She laughed, remembering exactly how much she had danced that night, which was a lot!! Those shoes really were ruined. "Everyone we like was there! And I'm so glad it wasn't all the court pomp that was there. It was nice not to have to be so uptight and worried about my reputation. I think I spun around in circles with Luna at one point." Again all the girls laughed with her.

"Meet anybody, interesting?" Asked Jupiter. "I met the most wonderful cook. And even ole Mars here landed a really very gorgeous guy. I think he's from Pluto." She smiled and nudged Mars playfully.

"I'm sorry Pluto couldn't come though. It would have been nice to see her. But all the rest of the outer senshi came, even Saturn." Said Mercury. "It was nice to see the outer senshi; Saturn was so lively and fun when she wasn't worried about her planet or when she didn't have to act like the silent scout of death. Neptune was gorgeous as always and stole half the men of the moons hearts just by walking in. Uranus was hilarious when a martian came up and asked to go for a walk with her. She actually flinched! And I think she thought seriously thought about attacking him." They all laughed at that. Seeing all the senshi together without Pluto was always hard. But she had duties that came before everything else.

"Are they still here?" Mars asked. "Uranus was supposed to show us a couple new techniques when she had time." She looked excited; the girls had been dying for new techniques.

"I think they are actually, Saturn is, and I saw Neptune with Uranus about an hour ago." Serenity looked at her friends all had looks of excitement on their faces. But they all looked slitly apprehensive. Serenity new well what those looks were for.

"Go she sad, I can entertain myself while you all go and dirty yourselves. Maybe I'll even come and watch Uranus take down all of you at once." She giggled and watched as her friends all left with promises to return soon.

Maybe this was her chance, the girls wouldn't be back until night fall and it was only morning. She could take the day and explore, then come back without anyone knowing. It was perfect! She ran put on her shoes checked that her dress, hair, and face weren't dirty then raced out of the palace and into the garden. When she came upon the rose section of the garden she threw herself into the field of multi-colored roses and transported herself to earth.


	4. Whoops!

Endymion had once again his mother and his childhood friend Beryl. He once again walked through the palace gardens, which by order of his great-grandmother had become bigger than the palace itself. He was walking along admiring the different vine flowers that had now claimed the temple as their own. He laughed; maybe he should build a flower shrine. However the generals would mock him endlessly so he decided against it. Endymion stooped to lean against a pillar and examine the wild roses when something bumped into his shoulder…

Serenity had just landed in the most beautiful place. Ruins of a temple by the looks of the long, white columns and main open walled building. The pillars broken down and crumbling were all covered in vines of roses, forget-me-nots, trumpets, morning glories, and every other imaginable flower. Their vines twisting and capturing the tall, ruined pillars. She started to explore the ruins more not really looking at where she was going, she was actually more interested in the temple, the flowers even the sky, until she ran into something hard and fell to the ground, knocking her breath from her, and bruising her bottom.


	5. Names and Titles

Serenity fell to the ground, a little huff escaping her lips. Endymion spun around to see who had run into him. What he saw amazed him. She was absolutely the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. She sort of, shone, in a way. Her hair was the purest of whites, as was her dress, and tiny slippers, that were now poking out because of her fall. Her eyes, however, those eyes, he knew he could stare into and never reach the bottom. They were a magnificent blue, brighter than he had seen. But her hair, what style was this? It looked liked meatballs. Before even really thinking about it, he exclaimed,

"You have _the _strangest hair I have ever seen." She looked up at him with a rage that was meant to be threatening but was, to endearing to consider threatening.

"Well thank you so much for all your help." She said as she put her hand on the pillar and stood. "Had you instead of remarking on my hair, helped me up I could have been gone out of your presence much quicker." She stuck her tongue out at him then strode gracefully away. For the first time he realized how tiny she was. Not only was her figure slender and small boned, but she was also rather short. Reality set in and he realized not only had he not helped her up, he had mocked, a lady, then just let her leave. He chased after her and found her deeper in the garden, near the lakes. He caught up to her and walked a long side her for a few moments before saying,

"Forgive me. My senses had left me for a moment, but you will find they are returned and at their sharpest." She gave no indication of hearing him. "Do you mind if I join you in your stroll, I could show you anything you wish to see?" That seemed to get her attention.

"Where are the birds, and cows, and fish. I heard there were millions of them here." She kept looking around, searching for something.

"Well their not in this part of the grounds, I can take you to them if you wish." She smiled and nodded. "Please, lady, tell me your name?" She stopped and looked at him. Stared him straight in the eyes as if she would duel him.

"I wonder if it would change your opinion of me if you knew." she said

"You can trust me, I do not back down easily." He smirked and waited expectantly.

"If I tell you, you must swear never to tell another soul so long as you live. If any word got out that I was here it would have dire consequences." She looked at him still so seriously. Not sure if she was joking he said,

"You can trust me. I won't tell a soul." She smiled and sat on a nearby tree. She looked up at him then let out a puff of breath and said very quickly,

"I am Serenity, Princes off the Moon Kingdom, and heiress to the Silver Millennium."

Endymion stared in shock. Why on earth would she be here, he was glad she was here but why?

"Well, I guess I should tell you about myself." She nodded, "I am Endymion, Prince of the Earth." She looked up startled.

"Well, perhaps we have more in common than I thought, though I still haven't forgiven you for that comment on my hair." She started stroking it, and then pouted. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Endymion laughed out loud then stepped closer to her and touched her meatball looking buns.

"Your hair is strange," She glared up at him, "But it is no less beautiful." She smiled up at him then grabbed his hand and started pulling him down out of the ruins and into the palace grounds.

"Come Endymion, show me your kingdom. Wow me!" She laughed and smiled back at him, then ran faster, still pulling him along.

Hey everybody!!! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm putting these out as fast as I can think of things to write and I am trying to make the chapters longer!! I just get so excited about them I forget how frustrating short chapters are!!! Hahaha!! Please keep reviewing and adding this story!! I really get excited when you guys add my story or leave comment!!! I love being able to write and will continue getting these out as fast as possible. Thank you again for the reviews!!!


	6. Not without us!

"Serenity! Slow down!" Serenity laughs and slowed to a walk.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited to see earth! I've only read about it or heard whispers of what it was like." She still hadn't let his hand go. "It's so different, so much better than how people on the moon describe it. And the people here are kind and gentle. That man who gave me the flowers was so sweet." Pink, yellow, orange, and red roses, some of which he had helped put into her buns and some she held in a basket that he bought her to carry them in. "I cannot wait till I can come again. I hope it is soon." She smiled then looked to the sky, the moon just slightly visible now.

"Will you be in trouble when you go back?" Endymion looked as her smiled turned into a sad, regretful face.

"Perhaps, but it was worth it. I have to go back soon. I have already been here longer than I should have." He frowned, Endymion didn't like her leaving, and she was so different than anyone else he had ever met. She didn't hide her feelings, she was happy and she was kind, and caring. She cared what he thought, what he wanted. He had only been with her for sixteen hours but he felt as if he had known her for a lifetime. Oh no, Jadeite was right, he was going mad! Ha!

"Come visit me soon, I will miss my new friend. I am truly glad you ran into me today. I'll show you more each time you visit." She smiled and hugged him.

"And I am also glad. I will visit as soon as I may, but in the mean time I will find a way to contact you." She smiled and reached up to her hair to pull one of the roses out. "Keep this while I'm away, it will remind you of today. Another will appear in your room whenever I plan to visit" She smiled at him and then hugged him once more and walked up ahead a little bit. "Goodbye Endymion, I will miss you more than I can say." And just like that she was gone, her words echoing in the silence.

Endymion looked down at the rose, it was red. The symbol of love. Was that what he felt? No he just didn't have very many friends who were girls. Since most of them only talked to him in hopes he would marry them. Bah! Serenity was a friend, he would miss his friend. He went back to the palace and placed the single rose in a vase and poured water into it. Then he brought it over and placed it on the table beside his bed, a reminder of his new friendship with the girl from the moon.

Serenity walked lazily into her room and sunk to her bed. Earth was amazing! Who knew all the splendid delights it offered. Oh, if only her people knew the kindness and beauty of the earth and its inhabitants! But alas, relationships between the moon and the earth were forbidden. The alliance that formed their small peace and the god's demanded it. Her actions today were foolish and would have severe consequences if anyone found out what she had done. But it had been wonderful, she hadn't expected love earth so much, nor had she expected to find such a wonderful friend! Her next visit would have to be soon. She buried her head in her soft pillow thinking of her day with Endymion, the warm, intelligent prince of earth!

_Knock, knock! _Venus and the rest of her friends filed into the room tired looking they came and sat on her bed. Venus spoke first,

"Serenity," She hesitated then looked her square in the eyes, "Serenity, we know where you went today." Serenity's heart froze.

"What do you mean I was here," She knew she wasn't convincing anyone.

"Serenity, don't lie, especially not to us. We know where you were today. We are not the Queen. We are your friends, guardians to, but friends first." Jupiter spoke softly; she knew how badly the princess longed to see earth. They wouldn't ruin this, not for Serenity who so rarely asked for anything.

"I went to earth, I know it was dangerous and stupid, but I just, I just… I'm sorry, I won't go again, I promise." She looked down, fighting to hold back tears. When she couldn't hold them back she excused herself to her bathing room. Tears streaked down her pale face, she sniffed then rinsed her face with cold water. As she was drying her face, the girls came in. Mercury took the towel and helped Serenity dry her face. She hugged then said,

"Serenity, we have no intention of stopping you from visiting earth."

"Has if we could!" Mars interrupted. They all laughed at that.

"What we are saying," Venus said, "Is that when you wish to go to earth you take us along. Are job is to protect you Serenity, let us do our job, please?" Venus smiled and the princesses reaction. Her whole face lit up and she hugged all her friends in her tiny arms.

"REALLY??? Thank you, thank you!!! I swear I will take every one of you when I next visit earth! Thank you!" All her friends smiled and laughed. Untangling themselves from the princess's arms they sat on her bed and started asking questions about her adventures on earth. Serenity was so excited that she really could not give them an actual account of her day that made sense. She turned to her friends and smiled mischievously,

"I shall tell you no more, you all have to see for yourselves. We're going to earth. Tomorrow!" Her friends looked at her, first shocked, then excited. Giggles and jokes could be heard as the girls planned for their visit to earth!

_Earth_

As Endymion lay in his bed, trying without succeeding to find sleep, he thought about his day with Serenity. And the wailing he got from Malachite when he finally did show up for training. He tossed over and looked again, for about the 100th time on the single red rose, a beam of moonlight now shining on its soft petals. He looked up at the moon. When he looked back at the rose he was shocked to see another flower, identical to the other. She was coming, and soon! Sleep was determined impossible.


	7. Hope

The girls decided to use their original names. Serenity went with each one to their wardrobes and selected gowns that would fit in with the little bit of earth fashion she had seen. When dawn finally came the girls were already assembled in the garden. Serenity met them there and they all headed to the roses. Teleporting was easy, they all joined hands and thought of the little they knew of earth from the pictures in the library. They all landed in the exact same spot as Serenity had on her first trip. And there waiting, since before dawn, was Endymion. What no one knew was that Endymion's guards were also there. Having noticed the prince's disappearance yesterday and their curiosity in seeing him leave the palace so early in the morning. Endymion waved his hand and called out to Serenity. She turned and ran to him, gripping him into a fierce hug. The guardians looked worried.

"Endymion, how nice it is to be back and to see you!" She released him with a smile.

"I did not expect you to return so soon after yesterday! But it is good to see you again." He had eyes only for her, one of the girls behind her coughed, stealing her attention.

"Yes, sorry!" She said coming back to herself. "Endymion, these are my friends and loyal guards! Formally they are known as the Sailor Scouts," The girls eyes widened when Serenity mentioned their actual identities to the earthling, "but today they are simply, Mina," She held her arm out to a blonde women dressed in a soft orange gown. "Lita," the tallest of the five, with rich brown hair pulled away from her face and dressed in a deep green. "Ami," The girl was rather foreign looking with blue hair cut short and a dark blue dress to match, everything about her seemed blue. "And last but not least Raye." This girl was the most dramatic looking aside from Serenity. She had raven black hair with just the slightest hints of red. She had purple eyes, and a domineering countenance that matched with the dark red color of her dress.

"Girls meet Endymion, Prince of Earth." Serenity said it with such casualness. But her companions seemed shocked. Serenity had not told them she met the prince. Or that she had told him about the moon.

"Highness," Raye said in a clipped tone. "May we speak in private?" Her tone and face was fierce.

Serenity looked down and then away. "There's no need, Raye. He knows everything. I met him yesterday when I came. He is the man I told you about. I just didn't mention his title." Then she added quietly, "Or how much I told him." The girls were furious! Only Ami could talk reasonably.

"Princess, you know the law, relations between the moon and the earth are forbidden, by your people and by the gods. To have told him as much as you have would be treason. You knew this. Why would you do this?" She looked pleading at Serenity, but Serenity refused to return her gaze. She looked at her shoes then at Endymion.

"I am sorry." Was all she said.

"Highness, we to are sorry, we can no longer allow you to come here, protected or otherwise. It is far too dangerous."Mina spoke softly but with a tone of finality. Endymion's heart dropped and Serenity began to cry, silent tears ran down her face. She knew it; she had hoped she would be able to show here friends the beauty of earth before filling them in about her last trip here and what she had told Endymion. She alone was to blame. She turned to her guardians and nodded. They began walking, Serenity did not move. She watched them then turned to Endymion. When she was sure they weren't watching her, she strode over to him.

"I am sorry." She whispered in his ear. He could feel her tears as she hugged him. "I will return, if for nothing else but you." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Take that as my promise." Endymion was shocked, sad, and brilliantly happy all at once. He hugged her tight until she turned and left with her guardians.

_Earth_

Endymion stood there for some time, until Jadeite came to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, can you please tell us what just happened there?" Endymion had no answer for them. He shook his head and laughed, then walked back to his rooms, his guards following him. They would not leave him at peace until he gave them the full story.

As he reached his room he saw the roses, her first promise to return. He touched his lips and felt her second. He turned and faced them.

"I think I am courting the princess of the moon." He said in an incredulous whisper. Jadeite, Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephrite, all looked at each other puzzled, until one by one realization dawned on their faces. Fear began to claw at them. How could they let their prince be with the Silver Millenniums only heir? She was said to be dangerous and the laws of the alliance prohibited it.

"Endymion," Malachite spoke hesitantly, "This thing between you and the moon. It cannot be. It's forbidden." He looked pleadingly at Endymion. Why, why of all the girls on the earth did it have he have to fall in love with a girl from the moon. Not just any girl either, the princess. The small girl was beautiful beyond compare, but it, it couldn't happen. Each one of them had wished fervently that Endymion would find someone to be happy with. How could they refuse him the thing they had asked for?

"What else am I supposed to do?" Endymion asked. Looking desperate and just as scared as his friends. "I think it's already too late. I can't avoid her. I can't abandon her when she's promised to come back against her people's wishes for me. What would you have me do?" He searched the face of his four friends and guards looking desperately for an answer. Only Nephrite spoke.

"When she comes again, tell her the truth. Explain to her that you cannot be together and neither of you can throw away your duties for whatever reason." Endymion shook his head not wanting to here the things he knew he must do. Not wanting to do the thing that would brake both his and Serenity's hearts.

"You must Endymion. Neither of you can continue this and you know it. If she continue's to come and his caught our alliance of with the moon could be jeopardized. Our planet and our way of life could be ruined. Think of your people. Think of her. She can't abandon her responsibility and neithr can you." Malachit looked at the prince with sadness. They all knew it had to be done, even Endymion. Np matter how much he didn't want to, he could see the reason in what they said.

"Leave." Endymion said quitly.

"Endymion,…" Zoisite started towards him.

"LEAVE!" He yelled. The guards were shocked. He never raised his voice, never got angry. They all filed out looking once more upon their prince, who at this moment seemed so young, and so small.

Endymion cried for the first time since he was a child. He not only lost a future with someone he quite possibly loved, but he lost a friend who he could expose his whole entire being too, could be himself completely with. He knew what must be done, but in his heart he hoped that the small, beautiful girl from the moon would be to stubborn to listen to his words. He hoped.


	8. The Third Rose

Two weeks passed, and Endymion had still not seen Serenity. No roses appeared in his vase and he was beginning to think she would never return.

_The Moon_

Serenity had changed. Instead of the talkative, fun loving girl they had befriended the scouts friend had slowly disappeared. She was just a charge now, a responsibility. They were all worried about her, she ate and went about her usual schedule but her enthusiasm and light were gone. Rei even noticed her aura was dimming. Whenever she wasn't in lessons or helping her mother with something she would hide away. She would go to her room and shut herself in for hours, not allowing any of them to come in. The scouts missed their friend and they were worried about their princess. She wasn't the same girl as she had been two weeks ago and people were noticing.

Serenity saw the looks of concern on her people's faces and tried to smile, to give them some reassurance, some hope that they weren't losing the princess most of them had seen grow up. The truth was she couldn't, she wasn't that girl anymore. The only joy she found was when she could be alone and look upon the earth. She would hide in her rooms and get out the viewing screen she had taken from the library. She would find Endymion and watch him for hours. She missed him, and just seeing his image wasn't enough. She wanted to speak with him, to hold him. To know her adventures on earth weren't a fantasy and that he was real.

_Earth_

Endymion felt strange. It had been a month since Serenity kissed him and was forced to leave and he still hadn't seen her. Even so, sometimes he felt like he was being watched. Now he felt like something was coming. Like just before a big storm came and they air felt different and the animals would take shelter. He checked the vase when he came back to his rooms like always, still only two flowers. He went to change, then finally when he was resting comfortably in his bed he looked up at the moon, then back at the vase. But this time something was different, there was a third rose!

Endymion jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants and a white shirt and raced to the ruins where he had first met her, she was coming!

_The Moon_

Serenity had had enough. She could rule a planet and protect an inter-galactic alliance but she couldn't fall in love with an earthling? No She could, no matter what her mother her people, or even the girls said she was done taking orders. It was time for them to realize she would be Queen one day and that these choices were hers to make. Not anyone else's. It was time to make her own decisions and tonight she was going to earth. She was going to Endymion. The thought sent a thrill through her body. Serenity raced out of the palace and into the gardens, all the way to the roses that she knew would lead to the ruins where they had first met.


	9. I Knew

When Serenity reached earth it was morning. The sun was shining brightly and the air was fresh. The people and animals were awake and going about their days. But she only sought one thing. She raced through the ruins searching for him. Trying to find his thick head of black hair and kind face. She heard voices up ahead and slowed her pace. Hiding behind a broken pillar she peaked out and saw Endymion, finally. He was talking to a man, Serenity recognized him as one of his guards that were there on her last visit. Endymion sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. The second man bowed then turned and left. Serenity emerged slightly from behind her hiding place. Endymion caught a bit of motion and swirled around, startling Serenity. As she gasped he saw her fully and for once could not believe his eyes. Both of their faces were a mixer of shock, joy, and realization that they were finally together. Serenity stepped out from behind the pillar and Endymion rushed towards her, engulfing her in his arms. Hugging her fiercely. He was so happy and overjoyed to see her. But he had not forgotten his promise to try and dissuade her from a relationship with him. But for now he was too happy to see her to care. They pulled her apart slightly and he could see tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. He cupped her face and wiped them away.

"I thought I would never be able to see you again." She said in a soft voice. "I could not stand being away from you." She looked down then straight at him as she finished.

"I never stopped hoping you would return. Every night I would check the roses and stare and the moon hoping I could wish you here." He smiled and cupped her face in both his hands as tears began to fall down her face. She hugged him. Holding him as tightly as her small, thin arms could. "Let's go for a walk." He took her hand knowing that he must try to stop this from going further. Even though every part of him screamed for him to be with her, to kiss her and hold her, to never let go. He knew he must not. For her and for him.

As they walked, they talked, telling each other of themselves, their families, and their people. Sometimes they were silent, just happy to be with one another. Serenity watching the sun slowly move, knew there would be a price to pay for today when she returned. She banished those thoughts, focusing on Endymion and the time she had left with him. They stopped by a small lake with trees of every kind surrounding it. Endymion held her in his arms silently praying this wouldn't be the last. She saw his fear though. Noticing his worried look she touch his cheek, as he cupper her jaw in his hand.

"What troubled you?" She asked. I knew it had to come soon.

"What will happen when you return to the moon?" Her hand slipped from my face as she looked away. Her eyes watered but she didn't answer.

"That's not important." She finally whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

"It is Serenity, what will happen to our people and out families, if we have to choose between each other and our people. What if this ends and starts another war. We must think."I said pleading for her to understand. Her tears rolled freely down her face. She had not looked at me yet.

"Why do we have to choose? Why does this have to end badly? Cannot we have both? Cannot we not choose our own paths?" She looked at me then, her eyes shimmering with fresh tears. "I chose to be with you and I refuse to let possibilities and what-ifs to stand in our way."

"We mustn't keep meeting like this." I said trying to make her see reason.

"Why?" She whispered. Why was she so stubborn?

"Communication between people of the Moon and the Earth is forbidden, it is the way of the gods." This was my last shot at trying to make her understand what I was telling her, for me to believe what I was telling her. "We mustn't fall in love…" I said softly, but it was too late her fingers were entwined with mine and our faces were nearly touching.

"But it's already too late…" She said, as I leaned down and kissed her, softly, but with more passion and feeling than I thought I was capable of. I knew then that I could never let her go. No matter what might happen in the future I knew I would always stand by her, even if I had to fight my own people to save her I knew I would. I just hoped that day would never come.

**Okay, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story, it is very much appreciated. I hope everyone like this chapter. I love this story and would love to go further into their relationship but I'm unsure if I should continue. If you think I should please let me know what you think. All types of criticism is appreciated and I would love to hear from everyone. Please let me know if you think I should continue. Thank you for all the support!**


	10. Authors note

Just to let everyone know I am defiantly not ending this story, I am truly sorry that I haven't updated I just started my junior year in high school and the work load has really stopped me from writing. I am working on the next chapter which should be nice and long and the updates should be coming quicker. Thanks to everyone who's read the story, thanks for the reviews, critics, and ideas. I really love this story and I appreciate everyone being patient with me! Thanks

-Cutiepie 83


	11. Facing the Queen

_The Moon_

The moon shone brightly as Serenity silently danced down the empty corridors of her home. Her hands trailed along the smooth marble and her feet followed her brain which at the moment was filled with nothing but a sweet, slow, enchanting tune. Happy bliss was all she felt. Seeing him, knowing that they both wanted this, even if it was dangerous and wrong in the eyes of her people, she was happy. She knew in the back of her mind that her mother would probably assign her guards on top of the scouts and that eventually would have to confront all of them. But for once in her fourteen years of life she wasn't worrying or afraid about pleasing or disappointing her mother. She wasn't constantly ignoring her own wants and needs for those of her people, and for once she felt the undeniable truth that she ruled herself and she had control of her own life, not her tutors, mother, friends, or even her people. Her heart swelled with thoughts of Endymion and having something all her own, but much like a balloon stuck by a needle her joy was soon to be put out. A lone figure faced Serenity in the hall, her mother. Now was time to face not only her mother, but also the most powerful being in the galaxy, Queen Serenity of The Silver Millennium.

"Come Serenity, time should not be wasted dancing in empty hallways." Her mother motioned to her and started walking down the hall to her smaller more private office. Serenity followed, disobeying her mother when she was Queen Mode was not the wisest idea. They entered the small office, filled with book from every corner of the galaxy, maps and documents littered the tabled surrounding the room, but the Queen's own personal, mahogany desk was immaculate, clean and in perfect organization. Serenity sat in the chair facing her mother's cool gaze from across the desk.

"Wish to tell me of my daughter's newest adventures?" She asked her voice sharp and to the point. Serenity's throat closed up, she had no answer for her mother. "No? None at all? My, my, what a surprise Serenity, I do not recall a time of you ever being so silent." Serenity looked down at her hands fearing her mother's gaze. "Well maybe I can refresh your memory…" I spoke then

"There is no need I know what I have done." I focused on my hands, not yet having the courage to look up and face her.

"Don you now? Well at least we're all caught up." Her voice could split the moon it had no less of an effect on my courage. "Do you even realize the consequences of your actions? What could you have been thinking? You put yourself, your throne, and the entire alliance in jeopardy by going to earth. Serenity there are a reason for the rules your tutors have taught you, although you fail to listen I would have assumed the most basic ones would have entered your mind at some point. How can you possibly rule one day if you cannot even obey your own laws?" I hung my head, what could I ever say to her to make her understand? She would never listen and I would never be allowed on earth ever again. "You are not a child anymore Serenity, it is about time you stopped acting like one. You are the heir to my throne and you must act as such. Your visits to the earth planet will end. Any attachments will also end, now." I looked up, tears welling in my eyes. "I mean it Serenity no more of this, it is not to be continued." I found my courage then, I stood seeing a slightly, although well concealed look of surprise on my mother's face.

"No." I said she stood also staring hard at me. "You are right; I am no longer a child. It is high time I made decisions for myself instead of letting every other person in the universe decide my life for me. You cannot keep me from earth mother. I will go, and if it means giving up what title I have to this throne then so be it. I am not you; I cannot give away every little piece of me to someone in need. There has to be something for me and myself alone. I have found what was missing on earth and I refuse for my happiness to be dictated." I looked at her, and for once in my life my mother did not seem so big. She looked like my mother, powerful but not the almighty being she had always been to me. I stood my ground. Now it was up to her to decide where she stood. She sighed sitting back down; she rubbed her hand gently over her lips as she gazed out of the window.

"If I must choose between keeping my daughter and letting her go forever I will choose for you to stay every time. But when it comes down to you and your choice to go to earth my head and my heart are at war with one another." She looked at me then, blue eyes piercing my own. "Give me time, Serenity. Your wishes are not wrong. But I need to time for my head and my heart to reconcile with my decision. You may continue with your visits to earth as long as they are kept secret and do not interfere with your lessons, meetings, or any other important matters. Keep this matter locked away. Only for you and The Sailor Scouts to know of." She shook her head and smiled at me. She was no longer The Queen, she was just my mother. I rushed towards her and hugged her tight. She kissed my head then let me go. I opened the door when she called after me. "Serenity? When you feel you can bring this earth boy to the moon. Show him what splendors you hail from. Be happy little one." I left then and skipped all the way to my room. I fell down onto my bed and slept with a smile on my face and my dreams full of Endymion and his visit to my home.


End file.
